


Lets Get These Teen Hearts Beating Faster (A johndave fan fiction) --NO LONGER BEING UPDATED--

by Organictrash



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - High School, Humanstuck, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lots of Cursing, M/M, POV Multiple, dave and rose aren't related, john and jade are twins, there might be a song for every chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Organictrash/pseuds/Organictrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so like this is my first official fan fiction so it'll probably be bad. But yes, the main ship is John/dave but there will be mentions of Kanaya/Rose and Gamzee/Tavros. Okay, another thing, there is an OC and I'm trying to find a picture or drawing of someone that looks like her, but for know I'll just have to describe her. This isn't a sadstuck and nobody dies (That you've already met, that is) Well, thanks for reading! (and yes the title is a lyric from Panic! At The Disco)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New School and Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the song for this chapter is:  
> Whats My Age Again? by Blink-182
> 
> And the song Cozette sings is:  
> Madness By Sleeping With Sirens
> 
> And thanks for reading!! My school will be getting out in a few days do I'll be updating about every week or so, if I remember. This will also be posted on Wattpad so, yeah.

Dave's POV:  
"Wake up you little shit." I hear Dirk say as he violently shakes me awake. I groan and cover my face with a pillow. "You don't want to be late for your fist day of school. And I've got breakfast already made. Now get dressed and hurry." He says closing my bedroom door.  
I grab my shades off my nightstand and walk over to my closet with my blanket wrapped around me. Dirk and I had moved to Seattle a few days ago from Texas. It was cold as balls up here and it was only early October. I grab a pair of black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, and my oversized red hoodie with a lighter red gear on it. I got dressed and pulled on my red converse high tops. I walk over to the bathroom and try to brush through my hair.  
"Get you ass down here fucker, you're going to be late." I hear Dirk shout. I check the time on my phone. 7:45. Shit.  
"Don't get your thong in a knot, I'm coming." I say as I walk down the stairs and grab my backpack and a piece of bacon.  
"Took you long enough, now lets go." Dirk says grabbing the car keys off the counter and walked out the door as I followed. The car ride was long and silent.  
We pulled into the school parking lot and I saw many students walking into the school. A short girl with pastel blue hair, a messy braid and a very oversized sweater caught my eye. No one else had colored hair that I could see.  
"Lets go get your schedule lil man." Dirk said walking into the building. I sat down in a chair by the office as Dirk talked to a lady who was giving him some papers.  
Dirk turned around and handed me my schedule. "They're gonna get someone to show you around. And hey, don't cause too much trouble." I nodded and he left.  
I walked up to the lady at the desk. "My brother said I was going to have someone show me around."  
"Oh, oh yes. One minute." She turned in her chair and walked over to the girl with the blue hair. They both returned a minute or so later.  
"Okay Mr. Strider, Ms. Octavia will be showing you around today, I'll be excusing you from your classes today so she can show you around." The lady walked behind her desk opening drawers and pulling out slips of paper and scribbling something on them. I turned to face the girl, she stuck out her hand.  
"Hey, I'm Cozette. I guess I'll be showing you around today." She said with a little giggle. I shook her hand, and it was tiny. She was at least 6 inches shorter than me, her black metal piercings stood out from her pale skin. She had 2 studs high in her cartilage in right ear, an industrial bar in her left ear, a double lobe in each ear, a diamond stud in her nose and snake bites on her lip. Her gray eyes stood out against her wide and thick, rather hipster, glasses.  
"I'm Dave." I replied with little emotion. The lady handed us both our passes and returned behind her desk, making a phone call.  
"Can I see your schedule to know where I should take you." She asked, her voice made her sound like she was a lot younger than she probably was.  
"Uh, yeah." I said handing her my schedule. She looked over it carefully. She seemed nice, I just hope I could make some friends here.  
"Okay, we have homeroom, math, art, and science together. I guess we have to go give these passes to our homeroom teacher. And I'll have to let my brother know I won't be in class today."  
"Sounds good."  
We walked down the hall and into a classroom.  
"Hey, Mr. Hussie, I'm showing around the new student and I wanted to let you know." She told the teacher while showing him our passes. He nodded and she walked back to the back of the classroom where I was waiting.  
"Okay, now I need to go tell my brother I won't be in class today. Then I'll show you around the school."  
"Sounds good."  
"Lets go." She said walking a few doors down.  
"And you can just wait out here."  
I nodded and leaned up against the wall. I heard the door open and Cozette and a rather cute boy walked out.  
"John, I won't be in class today, I'll be showing Dave around. But I'll be at lunch."  
"Okay Cozette. I assume this is Dave." He said looking at me.  
"Uh-uh yeah I am." I held out my hand and he shook it. He looked nothing like Cozette, he was rather tan, he had bright blue eyes, and jet black hair. He was also a few inches taller than her, but he wasn't taller than me.  
"Do you, uh, maybe want to sit with us at lunch?" John said with a slight uncertainty in his voice.  
"That sounds nice." I smiled a little bit. That was my first genuine smile in a long time.  
"Well, I, uh, better get back to class. See you both at lunch." He waved and returned to his classroom.  
"Okay, most of your classes are around here so it won't take long to show you around. So I don't really know what you want to do after I show you around."  
"I'll think about it."  
"Okay, so math is where John just was, and science is across the hall. Art is across the school, english is near art, and world history is by the cafeteria." She said while walking to, I assume, Art. After a few minutes of walking, Cozette broke the silence.  
"So, tell me a little about yourself Dave."  
"Well, I moved here from Texas a few days ago,I have a web comic, I'm really into irony, and I'm about as straight as a rainbow." I said, letting out a little laugh at the end.  
"Whats your orientation? If you don't mind me asking." She spoke.  
"Pansexual."  
"Thats cool, I'm asexual. And I run a GSA club after school if you'd like to join, my brother and sister are apart of it." She said.  
"I think I will join. So, are you brother and sister allies or apart of the community?" I ask, somewhat hoping John wasn't an ally.  
"My sister is an ally, John is bisexual. So the luck is on your side." She said nudging my arm.  
"W-what do you mean?" I asked.  
"I saw how you looked at him. Anyways, after the GSA meeting tonight, would you like to come over to my house? I could catch you up on what we've been learning and we could watch a movie or something. And yes, John will be there."  
"Sounds fun." She smiled widely and then a loud bell rang.  
"Oh, time for lunch! My friends will like you don't worry." She said dragging me along. We made it to the cafeteria and she pulled me to a table.  
"Hello Cozette, who have you brought with you?" Spoke a girl who looked nearly exactly like John.  
"Oh, everyone, this is Dave, he's new here. Don't be an asshole Karkat, Terezi no licking, Nepeta-"  
"Pounce!" I heard a voice and then saw nothing but darkness. Then I saw Cozette pulling a girl about her size off of me.  
"What the hell just happened?" I asked while rubbing my sore head.  
"Sorry about her, she just gets excited. Okay, now everyone introduce yourselves."  
"I'm Gamzee and this is Tavbro motherfucker." A tall guy, I assume a stoner, with a smaller guy who looked rather self-conscious.  
"I'm Rose." A blonde girl with short hair and black lipstick spoke, her voice being surprisingly soothing for someone dressed in all black.  
"I'm Kanaya." A girl with black, spiky hair said.  
"Oh I'm Jade." The girl who looked like John said.  
"I'm Karkat." A shorter guy in a giant sweater grumbled.  
"I'm Thollux." A rather tall guy with blue and red glasses said.  
"I'm Terezi." A girl with pointy red glasses said.  
"Well, hey." I said while sitting next to John.  
"Oh, hey Dave." He said while pushing up his glasses.  
"So are you and Jade twins or something? And why does Cozette look nothing like either of you?" I asked  
"Oh, Cozette was adopted from Romania when she was young, and yes, Jade and I are twins."  
"That makes more sense." I said taking my sandwich out of my lunchbox. I didn't talk much for the rest of lunch, unless someone asked me a question. As the bell rang and I was getting ready to leave the lunch room, I felt someone pull me around.  
"Hey Dave, why do you wear those glasses?" John asked me.  
"I'll tell you another time." I said before meeting up with Cozette to finish my tour of the school.  
"So where to next?" I ask her.  
"Where do you want to go?" She said walking out of the cafeteria and down the hall.  
"Do you have a music room?" I asked  
"Yeah, this way. Classes are only held in the morning, so it'll be empty and we can stay in there until school's over id you'd like." She said leading me down a hallway.  
"Cool. I'd like to stay in there."  
"Okay. Sounds like a plan." She said while opening a door to a dark room, I could hear her footsteps grow softer and then the lights flickered on and Cozette made her way back to me.  
"So do you play any instruments?" She asked as I ran my fingers against the keys of the piano.  
"I can play guitar, what about you?"  
"I can play a little cello, but I can sing a bit better." She said, shrugging.  
"Could you sing something for me?" I said, hoping it didn't sound creepy.  
She inhaled then she started to sing.

All of my life I built this armor  
And every disguise I ever wore  
Ashes and dust  
I made an island  
Facing the end  
I said, "What for?"

Sometimes it's a battle  
At times it's a war  
But you're never defenseless

Sometimes we all lose strength  
Please don't lose your faith

After our time has passed  
We're like light through stained glass  
We go on and on and on  
In the end we're never gone

Out of the skies I shaped the silence  
And from the earth I carved these walls  
A piece of the world was only mine  
And then I said I wanted more

At the edge of the blackness  
When you're stretched to the core  
Catch hold of the madness

Sometimes we all lose strength  
Please don't lose your faith in me

After our time has passed  
We're like light through stained glass  
We go on and on and on  
In the end we're never gone  
I will be yours to trust  
This is not the last of us  
We go on and on and on  
In the end we're never gone  
Or erased

Please don't lose your faith  
Please don't lose your faith  
In me  
In me

She took another deep breath, laughing a little. Her voice was gentle and soft. It was really beautiful.  
"Wow, you're good." I said.  
She curtsied and giggled a little.  
"Will you play something for me then?" She asked.  
"Sure, why not." I said and grabbed the acoustic guitar and started to play Bohemian Raphsody. She hummed to the beat of the song.  
"Well, this has been really fun." She said after I had finished my song. She took her phone out of her pocket, probably to check the time.  
"We've got another hour, what do you want to do?" She asked.  
"You've got an iPhone right?" I asked her.  
"Yeah..."  
"Have you ever used the panoramic feature to make hilarious photos?"  
"Yes." She said laughing.  
"Thats what we will do."  
And for the next hour we were laughing our asses off making the stupidest poses ever. The bell rang and I followed Cozette to the GSA club. In the room was the group that I sat with at lunch, they were all talking and laughing.  
"Listen up bitches, Strider here is a pansexual and will be joining the club."  
"He'll be the purrrfect edition to the club!" Nepeta said smiling.  
"You and your goddam cat puns Nepeta." I heard Cozette mumble beside me.  
"Well, since everyone is here, why don't we get to know the new kid." Cozette spoke up. Assuring noises, shuts and murmured "okays" were heard and everyone sat down in a little circle. Cozette ushered me over and I ended up sitting next to John.  
"So, lets just ask some questions to the Strider and he'll answer, sound good?" Cozette spoke again.  
"You smell like pale and irony!" I heard Terezi say. This earned a little laugh from everyone.  
"Well, uh, thanks?" I said laughing a little. They continued asking me general questions, nothing personal really. We laughed a lot and I had a really good time.  
"Oh shit guys! It's time to go!" Cozette said. "uh, bye everyone! Lets go Jade, John and Dave." She grabbed her gray backpack and rummaged through the front pocket for a minute or two until she pulled out her car keys and started to walk don the empty hall to the front of the school. We walked out to her car, which was a 2014 Chevy Malibu. She took the drivers seat and Jade took shotgun, so John and I sat in the back.  
"Haha assholes! Its my turn to pick the music!" Cozette said while connecting her phone to a cord. A few seconds later the car was filled with the sound of Pierce The Veil. Cozette hummed along and Jade tapped her fingers. John rather silently scowled, assuming he hated this kind of music. The car ride was rather quiet except for the occasional verse sang by either Jade or Cozette. In about 10 minutes, we arrived to their house. It was an average sized house, 2 stories.  
"Welcome to Casa De whatever-the-fuck-egbert-and-octavia-combined-is." Cozette said using various hand motions to showcase her house like some sort of shitty informercial product.  
"Wait, why isn't your last name Egbert, Cozette?" I asked.  
"Well, I was adopted when I was rather young, and I wanted to keep my last name." She said shrugging. "Now, lets get shit done." Cozette led us in to the house and we all went to the kitchen, John was reading a note.  
"Dad won't be home until Sunday, and he left us money to order a pizza or something." He said holding up some cash.  
"Nice, hey Dave, can you spend the night? We can go to the store and buy some candy and popcorn and order pizza and have the ultimate movie night!" Cozette said nearly jumping.  
"Yeah sure." I said. I then pulled out my phone to text my brother.

Me:  
Hey I'm spending the night at a friends house tonight.

Dirk:  
Okay, just don't get someone pregnant.

I slid my phone back in my pocket. "My bro's cool with it." I said.  
"Okay, I'll just give you the notes and stuff tomorrow or something. Now everyone get your asses back in the car. We are about to have the best movie night of our sorry lives." Cozette said picking up her keys and nearly running out the door. We all followed close behind, and within 5 minted we were at Circle K. She stopped the car and turned around.  
"Okay, everyone get a few bags of candy you want. I'll get some popcorn and we can get drinks with the pizza. Now get those asses moving!" She was nearly shouting by the end of her statement. We all got out of the car and raced into the gas station. I grabbed a big bag of M&Ms and a bag of Yorks. I placed m candy on the counter where everyone had already created a pile. After the cashier so enthusiastically rang up all the candy, we drove back to their house. When we got back, Jade agreed to go get pillows to make a fort, me and John agreed to get blankets, and Cozette would get the movie and order the pizza. We ran around the house, making a huge pile of blankets and pillows on the couch. Then we all heard the doorbell ring.  
"Hey John, would you get that? The money's by the door!" Cozette shouted while looking through a stack of movies in a closet. John trudged over to the door and payed the pizza guy, then setting the 3 large pizzas on the table. By then, Cozette had a small stack of movies assembled by the huge pillow blanket stack. We ally hen commenced in building a fort for the next ten minutes.  
"Okay, everyone, get on some pajamas. Dave, you could probably borrow some of Johns." She said.  
John turned to me and smiled. "Okay, my room is up here." He said leading me up the stairs and past 2 rooms, which I assume were Cozette's and Jade's rooms. When he opened the door to his room, the first thing I noticed were that all the walls were covered in movie posters. A good portion were movies stared Nic Cage. What the fuck.  
"Uh, here are some sweatpants and a shirt. They're both big on me, so they should fit you. And the bathroom is down the hall. I'll just, uh, meet you downstairs, I guess." He said handing me a pile of clothes.  
"Thanks." I said giving him a small smile, then continuing on to the bathroom. (you know how people change. I'm not going to spend this time describing it.)  
I walked down the stairs to see Cozette and Jade talking on the couch and giggling about something. Jade was wearing a white shirt and green plaid pants. Cozette was wearing a pair of sweatpants that said Hogwarts on the side and a cropped blue top. The way the pants loosely fit her, it revealed her double hip piercing. They both stopped talking when they saw me.  
"Whats so funny?" I asked, causing them both to laugh harder than they had before.  
"N-noth-ing." Jade chocked out in-between laughs.  
"Okay then." I said. What the hell were they laughing about.  
"What are they on?" John asked while walking down the stairs.  
"I've got no clue." I said.  
"Okay, okay. get your asses over here and make yourselves comfortable. I'll bring over the pizza and candy and Jade will start the movie." Cozette said while getting up to get the stuff. Jade got up and yelled at the cd machine for a few minutes until it worked, she walked back and fell over on the pile of pillows on the ground. Cozette returned with plates, bags of candy and pizza, throwing candy and a plate at each of us. She set the pizza boxes in front of us and pressed play in the movie. I looked to the side, and John was snuggled up with a blanket. He looked really fucking cute, considering his slight bucktooth was sticking out a bit over his lip. For the next 7 hours, she ate pizza and watched movies. Halfway throughout the Avengers, I felt something heavy on my shoulder. I looked down to see it was John;s head. He had fallen asleep and his was snoring quietly. Yet again, his was fucking cute. Jade and Cozette were both still up, and I was about to fall asleep. I set my glasses and John's on the coffee table, and wrapped a blanket around me and John, the one he had curled up with earlier had fallen off. I closed my eyes, I felt myself dosing off. And that was the last thing I remember of that night.


	2. Coffee and Costumes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO LIKE I GOT 50 READS ON THE LAST CHAPTER AND WHOOO! You guys are absolutely amazing and thank you so much for taking your time to read my probably not too great fan fiction. but anyways a few things I forgot to mention last chapter:  
> -Cozette is highly based off of me (sadly I don't have blue hair or piercings) so, I may record a video of myself singing the song from last chapter  
> -I'm not COMPLETELY caught up in homestuck, but I'm close so plz don't hurt me if I fuck something up  
> -Dave has self-harm scars on his wrists  
> -Sollux has one green and one blue eye instead of blue and red  
> -I don't know how GSA (Gay-Straight Alliance) clubs work so also plz don't hurt me  
> -Karkat is rather short, but Cozette is the shortest of the group  
> -Approximate heights for everyone:  
> •Cozette- 5'2"  
> •Karkat- 5'5"  
> •John- 5'7"  
> •Jade- 5'7"  
> •Nepeta-5'4"  
> •Tavros- 5'6.5" (He's isn't a wheelchair I forgot to mention)  
> •Kanya-5'8"  
> •Rose- 5'6"  
> •Dirk- 6'3" (Wow he's a fucking giant)  
> •Dave- 6'0" (Tall runs in the family I guess)  
> •Gamzee- 6'2" (Yet another fucking giant)  
> •Terezi- 5'6"  
>    
> Okay now for the rest:  
> -The song of the chapter is: Check yes Juliet by We The Kings, which will be the song playing at a certain time in the chapter. (you'll know)  
> Annnnnnnddddd I think thats about it! I'll be adding and taking away tags as needed! I've got a little plan for this story, so cool your titties if I have a relationship tagged I haven't mentioned yet.  
> Also I apologize for my really abnormal sayings I use.  
> This chapter is really long.  
> Blurp Blurp!

**Dave's POV**  
I was woken up by a blinding ray of sun, and muffled noises from the other room. John's head was now resting on my lap. There were multiple paper plates, pizza boxes and candy wrappers surrounding me. Jade was still asleep on the couch, John was on my lap, and Cozette was missing. Where was she?  
"Oh, you can move his head if you'd like, John's a heavy-ass sleeper." I heard a soft voice whisper behind me, nearly making me jump.  
"Thanks, and you could've told me you were there before just talking. Ya know its a bit alarming to hear a voice behind you." I said turning to face her.  
"Well." She giggled. "You two do look pretty adorable. Good thing I took pictures." She then flawed a mischievous grin and smirked quietly.  
"YOU- YOU WHAT?!" I said yelling. She then shooshed me.  
"I did indeed, now be quiet, won't want to wake them now, do we? And hey get up, we're going out." She ordered.  
"Its like only.." I paused to check my phone. "11 am."  
"I know, now get on your clothes, we're getting coffee."  
"Okay." I said sliding John's head, as lightly as I possibly could, off of my leg. I got up, careful not to wake anyone else and walked up the stairs to change into my normal attire. Good thing my red hoodie covered up my scars, and my shades hid my crimson eyes.  
-Flashback (Self harm in detail, I'll do a little thing to signal when its over if this triggers you)  
"Worthless. Demon Eyes. Waste of space." I muttered to myself over and over again, each time digging the blade farther and farther. The blood dripped down my arm toward my elbow, and dropped on to the white tile of my bathroom. Hot tears now brimmed my eyes, a few falling on to my cheeks and rolling down to my chin, mixing with the blood on my wrists and on the floor. The more I repeated those words to myself, the more tears started to form. My small cries now turning into violent sobs. Hot tears were rapidly pouring down my face and off my chin. Cut after cut on my wrist.  
Why can't I just die. No one would miss me. I've got no friends. I dug yet deeper into my wrists, now having to bite my lip so I wouldn't scream from the pain. Then I heard a knock. Shit.  
"You've been in there a long time, are you okay Dave?" I heard Dirk say. His voice was softer and more sincere than normal. He didn't know about what I was doing to myself. My vision was blurring now, I felt dizzy. I dropped my blade and the clatter it made, apparently was heard by Dirk. He barged in the door.  
"Da-" He gasped. "Dave, what the hell! Is this what you've been doing everyday after school in your room. I should've known." He was muttering to himself.  
"Help-me. Please." I said warily before blacking out.  
Beep. Beep. Beep.  
I woke up to a persistent beeping noise. When I opened my eyes, I was staring at a white ceiling. It didn't take me long to figure out I was in a hospital. I didn't have the energy to move around my head to look at my surroundings. I was hearing something I had never heard before, sobs, but not in a tone I remember.  
"D-dirk? Is that you?" I say, hoping he's here, I hope I didn't hurt him too badly.  
"Dave! Your awake! He said rushing over to my bedside. Then I felt his arms wrap around me. I had only seen hime cry once before this, but this was the first time he had hugged me. He sobbed into my chest.  
"Don't do that ever again. I really though you were going to die." I turned my head to see him wipe his eyes. They were bloodshot and swollen. He must've been crying a lot.  
"I'm really sorry. I promise I won't do it again." I said to him, giving a weak smile.  
**\--(End of flashback)--**  
~~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~~  
I quickly threw on my jeans and jacket. I was halfway through getting on my shoes before I heard a light knock on the door.  
"Are you ready to go?" I heard Cozette ask. Her hair was in a messy bun, and she was wearing a maroon colored light hoodie with tight leggings that stopped mid-calf and a pair of white converse.  
"Yeah, lets go." I said giving her a smile. She returned it and we walked downstaris and outside to her car.

 **Cozette's POV (From last night when the boys were getting changed)**  
"Okay, they have the hots for each other. Its so painfully obvious." I whispered to Jade.  
She giggled. "We have to make a plan to get them to, ya know-"  
"Vigorous butt sex." I whispered to her in a very serious tone. We started giggling uncontrollably, just as Dave started to come downstairs.  
"Whats so funny?" He asked.  
"N-noth-ing." Jade choked out in-between laughs, only causing us the laugh harder. I then saw John approaching the stairs.  
"What are they on?" John asked Dave.  
"I've got no idea." Dave replied with a small shrug.  
I started to calm down a bit more, and Jade and I weren't laughing anymore.  
"Okay, okay. Get your asses over here and make yourselves comfortable. I'll bring over the pizza and candy and Jade will start the movie." Jade and I both got up. I walked over to the kitchen table to get the candy and pizza, as well as some plates. I heard Jade yelling at the cd player. Like always. I made my way back into the other room and set down the pizza and threw candy and plates at everyone.  
We then all commenced in 7 hours or so of movie watching and stuffing my face with pizza and candy. About halfway through The Avengers, I heard soft snores coming from John and Dave's place on the couch. John had fallen asleep on Dave's shoulder, and I assume Dave had just fallen asleep. Dave moved around a bit in his sleep, causing John's head to fall in his lap. I nudged Jade's shoulder and paused the movie.  
"What is it?" Jade whispered into my ear. I pointed over to John and Dave. I heard a small 'Awwwwwww' from Jade. I though it was for the greater good to pull out my phone and take a few pictures, for blackmail purposes of course. I walked quietly over to the boys and snapped 5 photos.  
"I think I'm going to go to sleep." I told Jade.  
"Me too." and then I turned off the TV and it didn't take me long to fall asleep.  
When I woke up, there was no one else up, so I decided to get some cake my dad made a few days ago from the fridge.I heard some more noise coming from the living room and decided to see who had woken up. When I returned I saw Dave, with John's head still on his lap. It look like he was in the situation where a cat falls asleep on your lap and you have to pee but you don't want to wake the cat.  
"Oh, you can move his head if you'd like, John's a heavy-ass sleeper." I said softly.  
"Thanks, and you could've told me you were there before just talking. Ya know its a bit alarming to hear a voice behind you." Dave replied while turning to face me.  
"Well." I giggled. "You two do look pretty adorable. Good thing I took pictures." I then flawed a mischievous grin and smirked quietly.  
"YOU- YOU WHAT?!" He said yelling. I then shooshed him.  
"I did indeed, now be quiet, won't want to wake them now, do we? And hey get up, we're going out." I ordered.  
"Its like only.." He paused to check his phone. "11 am."  
"I know, now get on your clothes, we're getting coffee." I said.  
"Okay." He said sliding John's head off his leg and then walking upstairs. I took a minute to write a note then hurried upstairs to change into a crimson hoodie and capri leggings. I threw my hair into a messy bun and put on my glasses. I didn't want to take the time to put on any makeup. I quickly threw on my white converse  
I walked over to John's room, where Dave was getting changed and knocked quietly on the door frame.  
"Ready to go?" I asked him.  
"Yeah, lets go." He said following me downstairs and out to my car. The drive there was silent, and I didn't bother to turn on any music. It was only about 5 minutes until we arrived at Starbucks. I parked the car and we walked into Starbucks, and instantly recognized the Barista. Luckily no one else was in there.  
"Oh hey Karkat." I yelled to him.  
"Hey Cozette! I see you brought Dave." He said after we approached the counter.

**Dave's POV**

"Hey Cozette! I see you brought Dave with you." Karkat said. He wasn't nearly as grumpy as he was at school.  
"What's got you so happy Karkat?" Cozette asked Karkat.  
"My sift ends in 2 minutes. Now what do you fuckasses want to drink?" He asked us.  
"Trenta iced coffee with vanilla and half and half please Mr. Happy Asshole."  
"Hahah very funny Cozette." He said, the sarcasm making him sound almost normal. "Now what do you want Dave?" Karat said while fumbling with a very large cup while writing some sting on it.  
"Got any apple juice?" I asked him.  
"Yeah. It'll be in the cooler down there." He said. I grabbed the largest container of apple juice there was and set it on the counter.  
"Okay, that'll be like $7.00, I'm too lazy to ring it up and my boss isn't here so whatever. I'll join you guys in just a second." He fumbled around with more stuff and I grabbed my AJ. Nice, refreshing, beautiful, pure-  
"You okay there Dave, you're eyeing that AJ like its John." Cozette said with a smirk. I also heard Karat give a smirk from behind the counter.  
"Ohhh, does Dave now have the hots for Egbert?" Karat said now putting a lid on Colette's drink.  
"Maybe I do." I said taking a long sip of AJ.  
"I fucking knew it!" Cozette exclaims.  
"C'mon Karkat, sit with us." I said as Karat started taking of his apron and grabbing Cozette's iced coffee and his hot chocolate. Cozette and I take a seat on the couch, and Karat sits on the chair across from us, passing Cozette her coffee.  
"Okay, so halloween is coming up in 2 weeks, and I'm pretty sure none of us have a costume. Any ideas? Oh, and Dave, I forgot to mention that every year we get our little group together and have a small party at my house."  
"Can we all go as pokemon? It'd be ironic." I suggested before taking another sip of my AJ  
"I second that idea." Karat says  
"Same. I call charzard." Cozette says  
"Oh then I call Bulbasaur!" Karkat says.  
"Magicarp for me." I say  
"Why magicarp?" Cozette asks.  
"So I can carry around a water bottle and squirt people with it. Saying 'Magicarp uses splash.'"  
"Dave, thats, thats beautiful." Cozette said clutching her heart and wiping a fake tear from the corner of her eye sarcastically. Then giggled for a solid two minutes. She then pulled out her phone, to, I assume, check the time.  
"Oh shit Dave it's 2, we better get going. It was fun talking with you Karkat." We rushed out to the car and Cozette started it up. She started to drive, and in about a minute, she struck up a conversation.  
"I've got a feeling this crush you've got on John isn't just going to go away, so I've got a little plan for the party." She said wiggling her eyebrows  
"I'd like to know this plan Cozette." I said, not changing my expression. By this time we were in the Circle K parking lot.  
"Okay, but you have to take off your shades, like now. For the plan, and also I want to know what you're hiding."  
"You promise you won't judge me for it." She nodded. I slowly removed my shades to emphasize the drama of the moment. She opened her mouth in shock.  
"Bruh, you've got some pretty bomb-ass eyes if I do say so myself. Now for the plan." She started to explain the plan. This will work out amazingly.

\----2 week time skip brought to you by the TARDIS----

Dave's POV  
Over the past 2 weeks, my feeling for John have only grown more and more. I can't help that he has a nice ass and beautiful eyes.  
Today is halloween, I am, of course, dressed up like magicarp. Water bottle and everything. Everyone else had their pokemon onesie of choice. The party had started about 30 minutes ago and we had just been talking and waiting around for the rest of the group to show up. We were only waiting on Tavros and Gamzee. Karkat's phone started to ring and then I heard the following:  
"WHERE ARE YOU AND TAVROS YOU FUCKASS!"  
"Oh."  
"Okay."  
"Yes, yes I understand. I'll tell them."  
He then hung up and proceeded to announce, "Gamzee and Tavros are doing 'couple things' apparently" He said with air quotations. "If you don't understand, they are doing the frick frack." I then heard a very loud snort laugh from Cozette in her Charzard onesie, she was laughing so hard she fell off the couch, only causing her, and everyone else, to laugh harder. It was a good 10 minutes before everyone had settled down.  
"Okay, so to get the party started we will play some games, and in a few hours, we will watch a horror movie and summon satan. Just kidding." Cozette announced. "For the first game, spin the bottle. Now get in a circle, and I'll get a bottle." She said before walking into the kitchen. Nobody had brought alcohol so we were good and nobody was drunk. Cozette returned with a soda bottle a few minutes later.  
"Okay, rules. One. You HAVE to kiss the person's lips. Two. The kiss has to last AT LEAST 3 seconds. Everyone got it?" We all nodded and got into a circle, I ended up sitting next to John.  
"Uh, Dave, can I tell you something?" John whispered to me.  
"Yeah, your my best bro, you can tell me anything." I whispered back.  
"I've never had my first kiss."  
"Really?" I asked. He was too adorable to have not been kissed.  
he nodded and turned to face the center of the circle. Then a thought ran through my head. What if I'm his first kiss.  
"This game is prone to create awkward tension. Please don't let it, it's just a game, nothing more, nothing less. And, if you'd like the kiss to mean something to the person you kiss, tell them directly after the game. Now, does anyone want to go first?" Cozette says.  
"I'll go purrst." Nepeta says spinning the bottle. It landed on Karkat. Neither of them looked pleased or disgusted. They kissed, nothing special at all. Now it was Karkat's turn to spin the bottle. It landed on Terezi. Everyone was silent for a few seconds before we heard a raspy voice.  
"Well, who'd it land on? I'm blind ya know." She says.  
"On, you Terezi." Karkat said quietly, his head down, Wait, did he like her?  
"Well, are ya gonna kiss me Karkles?" She said. Karkat kissed her, and Terezi pulled away right at 3 seconds, wiping her mouth. She the spinned the bottle. And who was the lucky winner. John. FUCK THIS GAME.  
"Terezi, it landed on John." Jade said from the couch where she and Sollux were sitting, they didn't like these kind of games.  
John looked nervous so I whispered to him, "Don't worry, first kisses are overrated anyways." He nodded quickly and kissed Terezi, not forcefully, or like he wanted too. He pulled away at about the 2 second mark. Both Terezi and John wiped their lips. John then spun the bottle. Now, for the real luck here, the bottle was about to land on Cozette, but she sneezed and nudged the bottle over. It landed on me. THANK THE LORD FOR ALLERGIES. He turned to face me, my face probably now as red as a Baboon's ass with a rash. John let out a nervous giggle and he leaned in. I could feel his breath on my neck before our lips touched. He tasted like chocolate.  
_One._  
His lips were soft, and I slightly deepened the kiss.  
_Two._  
He kissed back and I could feel a whole circus of butterflies erupt in my stomach.  
_Three._  
I heard the familiar sound of a camera. John and I both pulled back, probably shocked by the sound.  
Then another familiar sound. Cozette's smirk. She had planed this, hadn't she?  
"Well, okay, why don't we dance and do some karaoke? Cozette suggested. This was the start of the plan.  
"Sounds good." I said with a small shrug. Oh god I was nervous.  
"Let me plug in my phone, we've got loud speakers." COzette said walking over to the speakers that ran through the house and a little bit outside. I followed her and discreetly whispered in her ear, "Lets put the plan into action." She gave me a thumbs up and I continued to walk outside, the backyard was dimly lit by fair lights strung in a tree by a garden. I waited out under the tree, and oh god was I nervous.

**Cozette's POV**

Dave had just walked outside. This was the start to my brilliant plan I had carefully formulated, I had also found out that little John had the hots for Dave. The entire group knew about the plan.  
"Hey John, can you come here for a second?" I called to him. He shuffled over in his Pikachu onesie.  
"Yeah, what is it?" He asked.  
"I can't seem to find Dave, can you check to see if he's outside?" I asked.  
"Uh, sure." John said, heading out to the backyard. and then I played the song.  
(The link is [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s1R_txIuuio) it's optional to listen to. Its a really good song.)

**John's POV**

I look around for Dave outside.  
"Dave?" I called quietly.  
"Over here." His voice came from the tree. and I walked over to see what he was doing here.  
"Why are you out here?" I asked him, having to look up to meet his eyes, well, shades.  
"Because I need to tell you a few things." He said. "Sit down with me."  
I nodded and sat down next to him, his face dimly illuminated by the fairy lights. It was just bright enough to see the light freckles spotting his cheeks, sick made him look more hot than you can fathom into words.  
"Okay, first off, your little nerdy self is really fucking cute, like I can't really handle it. Second, I really fucking like you, like a lot. Third I wanted that kiss to mean something. Lastly, this." He said before his shades. My cheeks were already heating up from what he had said, now I was staring into his beautiful crimson eyes.  
"I want you to know," I took a deep breath. "I really like you too and that your eyes are absolutely beautiful." I said, getting on my knees so I could kiss his cheek. His blush grew.  
"You, uh, you missed." He said before pulling me into a kiss. His lips felt so warm and soft against mine, he tasted lightly of coke. He put his arms around my waist and put me in his lap. We both pulled away, leaving our foreheads touching. I let out a nervous giggle.  
"John, the dorkiest of all dorks, will you be my boyfriend?" Dave asked, giving me a big smile that I loved to see so much.  
"Of course." I said before pulling him in for another kiss, this time, I felt something against my lip. I opened them slightly out of curiosity. Dave had slipped his tongue into my mouth, making the taste of coke more prominent. I moved my tongue against his, almost in a battle for dominance. He easily won though. His tongue continued to explore around my mouth, leaving the taste of coke behind in my mouth. Dave pulled back and laid down on the grass, me still on top of him. I moved to his side to cuddle with him. I grabbed his arm and brought I close to my chest. Being next to him just gave me a warm tingly feeling in my gut that I couldn't explain.  
"Eggderp, why don't we go inside, they're probably looking for us."  
"Good idea." I said standing up. I stretched out my back a little and started walking inside, when Dave intertwined his fingers with mine. I could get very used to this.  
"Oh and hey, before I forget." Dave started.  
"What?" I asked him. He pulled out a water bottle and before I could comprehend what was going on, he squirted my face.  
"Magicarp uses splash." He said smiling and giving a small laugh.  
"You're a dork too ya know?" I asked him and we both laughed.   
"But I'm YOUR dork." He said booping my nose. Causing me to giggle.


	3. Late Nights and Accidents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! So like I know I haven't updated in about a month. Sorry, I've been out of town and I'm just going through some hard stuff. But enough with me, here's the chapter. And sorry its probably very horridly written, its like almost midnight here and I haven't slept in 2 days.
> 
> TW: mentioned suicide attempt and self-harm
> 
>  
> 
> Song of the chapter Chocolate by The 1975

**Cozette's POV**

We were all pressed up against the window watching this go down. They were all in on the plan. I could see their mouths moving and Dave booped John's nose. John then grabbed Dave's hand and dragged him through the door. When they saw us all near the window, both of their faces flushed. We then applauded and they bowed.

**Dave's POV**

"But I'm YOUR dork." I said booping his nose. Causing him to giggle. He grabbed my hand and dragged me inside. Everyone was by the window. They saw. FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK. MISSION ABORT. And then something unexpected happened.

They all applauded us.

Two things went through my mind. Well, at least I know they support us. and. Did Cozette fucking tell everyone the plan. My thoughts were interrupted by John grabbing my hand, and bowing us. We all then laughed for a while.  
"okay, okay. Its getting late so everyone, so its time to go home. I can give you a ride home and Rose you can walk. Sound good?"

"Actually Kanaya is coming home with me tonight, so no need to give her a ride." Rose said holding Kanaya's hand.

"Ohh! You guys finally got together! I knew it! SOLLUX YOU OWE ME TEN BUCKS!." She yelled, as Sollux stood up while scowling and reaching in to his pocket. He grabbed a bill and walked over to her. He completely towered over her, just about everyone did. She snatched the money and let out a very realistic Pterodactyl screech and darted out the door. A few seconds later, she popped her head back through the door.

"Is anyone coming? Oh, and Dave I just assume you're staying here. Also, John, Jade, and Dave, I'll be home around-I don't know." She paused for a minute to check the time on her phone. "Since its about 1:00 now, I'll be home around 3, I'll be stopping at the store. Should I pick up some condoms?" She said in a rather serious tone but a smile tugging at the ends of her lips, leaving everyone except me and John who was currently blushing madly, laughing very hard.

"N-no! Its not like that!" John shouted frantically.

"Relax." Cozette said with a small smirk. "Now everyone get into my car I'll be right out."

"I guess me and Kanaya should be going then too. Thank you for the party Cozette." Rose said leading Kanaya out the door. The door shut and Cozette turned to face us again.

"Are you sure you want to stop by the store? I mean its late and your wearing your onesie." John said.

"Your right John. Let me go grab my Pokeball slippers and Squirtle backpack. I'd look too much like and idiot not dressed in full costume." She said, leaving John to roll his eyes in response, "I'm sure I'm stoping at the store. And have some fun. If it gets too loud, Jade can go to Rose's house. It is just down the street." She then left the house leaving a giggling Jade and me and John blushing like idiots.  
"I'll be up in my room. Probably sleeping. Night!" Jade said and then scurried up the stairs.

"How about we watch a movie then?" John suggested while scratching his neck.

"What movies do you have?" I asked, shrugging.

"Umm, let me see." John said walking over to a small bin by the TV. "We've got, Finding Nemo, Clueless, Mean Girls, Les Miserables, oh! and Ghostbusters and Con Air. Its up to you."

"How about Les Miserables." I replied. John raised an eyebrow.

"What? The soundtrack is really good." I defended.

"Okay, I'll watch it, but only if we can cuddle." John reasoned.

"Deal." I said walking over to the couch watching John put in the movie. He grabbed the remote and sat in my lap getting the TV on the correct setting. The movie started and he snuggled into my chest. As the first song started, I could faintly hear John mumbling the song.

"It seems like you know the words, why do you act like you hate the movie?" I whispered to him.

"Cozette watches it all the time. And after all, she is named after one of the characters and the name is pronounced the exact same." He said with a small shrug.

How could I forget that. Her name was spelled one letter different from Cosette. We watched the movie in silence, besides John mumbling the songs. About an hour into the movie, I heard John's phone ring. He reached across the couch to grab it. He turned it on and read the message.

"Cozette will be home in about 45 minutes. She still has to drop off Nepeta and stop at the store." He said quickly typing a reply then turning off his phone and tossing it back across the couch.

It didn't take more than 20 minutes for John to fall asleep. His soft snores were barley audible over the movie. He looked so peaceful and calm when he slept like nothing bothered him. I would mention this to nobody. He stirred very little in his sleep. I felt like a total creep watching him sleep. Too bad. He was so adorable. Maybe I should get him to his room. I put my arms under his knees and under his armpits and carried him bridal style up to his room. I set him of his bed softly, pulling some covers over him. I kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight beautiful." I whispered, then walked quietly back downstairs to finish watching the movie. I sat back in the same spot on the couch and continued the movie. A few minutes later I heard a car pull into the driveway and the door open and close. Cozette carried about 5 grocery bags to the kitchen, struggling immensely. It was quite a funny sight. From the kitchen I could hear the crumpling of the grocery bags, and various cabinets being opened and closed. It took about 15 minutes for the noise to completely stop. I then heard soft footsteps getting closer to me from the kitchen.

"Oh thanks for the help." Cozette said sarcastically.

"I am always one for kindness." I reply.

"I'll be in my room shitting around on the internet if you need me." She said walking up the stairs. I heard a small creak from what I assume is her door. Maybe I should ask her about taking John on a date. That's actually a good idea. I'll do that after I finish the movie. I remain in my comfortable position until the end of the movie. I got up and grabbed the remote to shut off the TV. I set the remote down and stretched out my back before I headed up to talk to Cozette.

I start to walk up the stairs as quietly as I can. The door to what I assume is her room, is cracked open a bit. I softly knock on the door, and I can see her sitting on the top bunk of her bed on her computer. Her head pops up and she sees me almost immediately.

"Oh, hey. You can come in, just shut the door behind you." She whispers and closes her computer and sets it aside. "So what do you want to talk about?" She asks while getting off her top bunk and walking over to a corner with a few large bookshelves and chairs. She sits on a gray chair and beckons me to sit on a matching darker gray chair. I close her door and continue over to the chair. Which was extremely comfortable.

"I wanted to talk about John." I say shrugging.

"Well, what about him?" Cozette asks, fixing her messy bun which was rather large.

"I want to take him on a proper date. But I think like dinner and a movie is too stereotypical. Got any suggestions?"

"Oh! John absolutely loves picnics. Also, don't bring him cake." She says, emphasizing the last part.

"Why-" I get cut off.

"Story for another time. He does like cookies though, especially homemade cookies. John also loves super cheesy romantic gestures." Cozette informs me. I nod. I could make my really good peanut butter cookies for the picnic. I look more over her room and see a white board with the words '0 days clean' on one side, and '9 months since attempt' on the other side. What?  
I look through the bookshelves while trying to think of more ideas, when something catches my eye. A small white box with the word "worthless' written on it. I grab it and immediately Cozette's eyes go wide.

"What is this?" I ask her, she looks on the verge of tears.

"It's, uh, nothing. Could you put it back?" She asks when small tears start to form in the corners of her eyes and fall down her cheeks. What could be in here? I opened the box. At least 20 razors covered in dried blood. My mouth fell open in shock. Thats what that whiteboard meant. I look up to see Cozette crying very hard, but silently. I walked over to her and hugged her. She hugged me back and sobbed into my chest. She always seems so happy though. Had she really tried to kill herself? Cozette pulled back, wiping her eyes and nose with her sleeve.

"Show me your wrists Cozette." I say. I felt like I should protect her. Like she was my little sister. Cozette rolled up her sleeves to reveal countless scars on each wrist, most were very deep, some new. I lightly ran my finger over the scars. More than I had. She then pulled up her sleeves, and tried to avoid eye contact with me.

"Cozette. Why did you do that?" I ask her sincerely.

"The easiest way to deal with all my emotional pain is to make it physical pain." She says shrugging, a few tears still falling down her cheeks.

"I'm taking these all away. You're like a little sister to me, I don't want to see you go through this like I did." I said closing the box. She nodded, not ceasing her crying.

"You know, some of those were John's," She says, "He stopped a few weeks ago. It was my fault he had started again." Cozette was now crying harder.

"What happened?" I asked. John cut?

"I tried to kill myself. A bottle of pills and a week in the hospital then 3 months in a mental institution. I never knew how much I meant to him, or anyone." She then lowered her head, crying into her hands. I hugged her again. I felt like I was the big heroic brother I never was. About 5 minutes into the hug, Cozette had stopped crying and sat back in her chair.

"Be very gentle with John, please. He nearly had an attempt when I was in institution. Luckily Jade untied the rope before he died. John is just so sweet to everyone, because he's s broken inside. He doesn't want anyone else to feel like he does. After his attempt, it was only a week before I was released from the institution, so when I got back here, I became his little therapist of some sort. John and I still have therapy sessions at least once a week. And let me tell you something, you mean so much to that boy, and if you hurt him I swear to whatever is above you will regret it." She ended up growling the last part.

"I promise I won't hurt John. Now, will you and Jade help me with the picnic?" I ask trying to make a more happy conversation.

"Well duh!" She says and playfully punches my arm. I'm surprised she could reach that high.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed, night." I say, planing to return to John's room.

"Eh! Turn off my lights and close the door when you leave please!" She asks slightly groggily. I turn off her lights and close her door.

I then continue down the hallway to Johns room. I open the door quietly and find a still sleeping John. I closed the door and put the box of blades in my bag, then cuddled up next to John. He was fidgeting, it seems like he's having a nightmare. I wrapped my arms around his waist in an attempt to calm him. It worked for about a minute or so until his dream started to get violent. I don't remember most of it, but I do remember getting punched and kicked. Then waking up on the floor to extremely loud snores coming from John.

I got up and walked out of his room making sure to be quiet. I closed the door behind me and heard Cozette singing. She had a wonderful voice. Being completely honest, I love singing. I had an OK voice. It was nothing like Cozette’s gentle soprano voice, I had a rougher alto voice. I wonder how she was doing from last night. I knocked softly. I heard a soft ‘come in’.

“How ‘ya doing?” I ask, sitting in the same chair from last night.

“Eh. Alright. I heard you were watching Les Miserables last night. John doesn’t like it much, I watch it very often though.” She said, sitting in the chair across from me she used last night.

“So I’ve heard. I like that movie a lot. Don’t tell anyone.” I said very strictly.

“I won’t. Unless I have a purpose for blackmail.” She said shrugging. “Now, you’ve better get going to get ready. I can drive you home.”

“Why do I need to get ready?” I asked.

“For your and John’s date. Me and Jade will take care of most of it. Like the cooking and place.” Cozette said with bright eyes.

“Okay, well I’m making some cookies, so don’t pack anything else like that.” I say. “I’ll go grab my bag and meet you downstairs.” She nodded and started down the stairs. I walked back into Johns room, who was still sleeping. I kissed his cheek and then grabbed my bag. I hurried back down the stairs, making sure to be quiet. When I got down the stairs, I saw Cozette on the phone. She turned to me, gave a quick smile and wave, then turned to face the door again. The normal, bright smile was not present on her face. She looked grim and sad. I waited at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for her to finish her call.

Her expression turned to shock, her skin paled, her mouth hung open. Tears began to run down her face and she hung up her phone. She turned to me and ran towards me. She hugged me tightly and cried into my chest. I was very confused, but I wrapped my arms around her, in attempt to comfort her. She began to speak into my chest, everything mumbled and broken by her tears. I let go of her and looked her in the eye.

“What happened?” I asked.

“Its my dad. He’s got cancer and only a month to live.” Cozette said, voice broken and cracking as more tears rolled down her face.

“Are you sure you can drive me? You seem like you need to rest and cope with this. I can walk, its no problem.” I offered.

“No, no. I’ll be fine.” She paused to wipe her tears. “Just be ready by 2 and wait outside your house. Don’t mention this to John.”

“Got it.”

“Okay, lets go.” She said grabbing her pure and pulling out her keys. I followed her out the door to her car. The ride was filled with pointless questions about the date. All of which she didn’t answer or responded with “You’ll see.” She dropped me off at my house and waved me off with her bright smile. I went inside and up to my room without a word to my brother. As I got to my room, I laid out a rather nice outfit on my chair. I set an alarm for 12:00 and took a nap. Dreaming of nothing.

I awoke groggily to my alarm, tempted to hit snooze. I got up and collected my clothing. I walked over to the bathroom so I could take a quick shower before I made the cookies. I set the shower to a warm water and waited for the water to heat up. I heard the front door close, which means Dirk left for work. I undressed and hopped in the shower, only taking time to wash my hair and body. I shut off the water and grabbed my towel to dry off. I slipped on my clothes and shades and walked down to the kitchen. I set the oven to the right temperature and grabbed all the ingredients. I took out my phone and started to play some of my remixed music. I nodded along to the beat as I measured and mixed all the ingredients. I shaped the dough in little hearts because I’m romantic as fuck. I put the cookies in the oven and set the timer.

I walked back upstairs to take care of the blades. I opened my bag and removed the box. I walked over to the bathroom and dumped all the blades in the toilet. I flushed them down and disposed of the box. I walked downstairs and turned off the beeping timer. I removed the cookies from the oven and set half of them into a Tupperware container and the rest on a plate. I would give the ones on the plate to Cozette and Jade. They could use some cookies. The rest I would take on my date with John. I set the plate and container by the door and fixed my hair in the mirror. I checked the time on my phone. 2:03. I grabbed the cookies and ran outside. I found Cozette waiting in her car. I opened up the passenger door and sat down her cookies in the backseat.

“Took you a long damn 3 minutes.” She said before pulling out of the driveway.

“Sorry, I was fixing my hair.” I said.

“Well, it looks good. Did you make any of those cookies for me?” She asked pulling into a small patch of grass surrounded by trees.

“Yeah, there’s a plate back there for you and Jade.” I said.

“Thanks for that. And your date will be back there. John is already there. Jade and I will be in my car if you need either of us. And thats about it I guess.” She said clapping her hands and giving me a bright smile.

“Thanks for planing this date. I hope everything goes well.” I said a bit nervously getting out of the car.

“Go get ‘em tiger!” Cozette said before I closed the door. I laughed a bit to myself and I continued down to a small blanket where I saw John and Jade talking. Jade looked up at me and waved energetically. She then said goodbye to John and walked back up the small hill to Cozette’s car.

“Hey John.” I said before sitting next to him. He was wearing a green plaid button up shirt and khakis on. He looked hot.

“Oh hey Dave!” He said turning to me and then taking off my shades. “I like to see your eyes. They’re so beautiful.”

“Well, you’ve got some great eyes yourself eggderp.” I said poking his cheek, causing him to giggle.

“Well, why don’t we eat now. I’m getting pretty hungry.” John said opening the picnic basket pulling out some food.

 

**Jade’s POV**

I got into Cozette’s car and sat next to her in the front seat.

“Is John alright? You didn’t tell him did you?” She asked me.

“He’s just fine, and I didn’t tell him.” I responded.

“Oh yeah, Dave made us cookies.” She said grabbing a plate and setting it on the console between our seats. I grabbed a cookie and bit into it. It was very good. But it was a peanut butter cookie.

“Hey Cozette, did Dave make the same cookies for John?” I asked.

“Um, yeah. Why?” She asked confused.

“They’re peanut butter cookies.” I said.

“Oh shit!” Cozette yelled and grabbed the epi-pen from the drawer in her car and ran out of the car and down the hill to John and Dave. I hopped out of the car and ran after her. When I reached them John had the epi-pen in his thigh and Dave was on the phone. Dave hung up.

“They’re sending an ambulance over here. John should be just fine they said.” Dave said looking at his feet.

“Hey, don’t feel bad, you didn’t know.” I said patting his back. We both stood there watching Cozette tend to John and waiting for the ambulance. When the ambulance arrived, we all got in with John. The ride was short, and mostly consisted of Dave apologizing to John over and over, no matter how many times he said a weak ‘its fine’. Once we got to the hospital, they told us John would be just fine, but he would have to stay overnight. Cozette left to get him clothing, leaving me, Dave, and John alone in the room. John had been knocked out, leaving me and Dave. Dave was nervously pacing the room and mumbling to himself.

“Don’t worry Dave, its happened before, he’ll be alright. And it wasn’t your fault, he won’t blame you.” I said to him and gave him a smile. “How about we order some takeout? I bet it’ll make you feel better.”

“Alright sure.” He said sitting next to me. “I’ll get some sweet and sour chicken.”

I dialed up the number and ordered for all four of us.

Cozette got here right after the food did. She had John’s stuff, some stuff for me and Dave and herself, and a box of donuts. She gave us our stuff and set John’s stuff by his bed. She sat down and ate, and no one said anything.

John ended up waking up about 3 hours after Cozette arrived. He ate his food and we all had a good laugh about the day. A nurse had to come in to tell us only one person could stay the night. We let Dave stay, and Cozette and I headed home. What a day.


	4. NO MORE UPDATED

I will no longer be updating this story, somebody can continue it, as long as credit is given to me. if you would like to continue it you can message me through tumblr, my url is organic--trash.tumblr.com  
.


End file.
